


The ghost of you

by Historymaker99



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phil gets a phone call that changes his life forever. Dans afterlife choice helps him keep an eye on his best friend. (I don't know why I thought of ghost of you by mcr while writing this but I think it kind of works)





	The ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my quotev account. If you like this story check out my account my profile name is fairy heart

Phils entire body was numb as he he curled into the fetal position in the hospital room bedside chair. The body on the bed couldn't be him no! Phil stared blankly at the lifeless body of dan Howell.

Phil had been at home making dinner when he had gotten the call. The phone rang and phil went to answer it. “Hello”? “Are you phil Lester”? “Yes”? “Well I'm sorry to give you some bad news”. “W-what sort of bad news” phil asked as scenarios raced through his head. “Well witnesses say that a young brown haired male jumped from the Thames river bridge after getting a phone call about his parents and brother that they were murdered”. Phil froze. “W-why are you calling me then”? “Because a witness recognized him from some videos online she said his name is Daniel Howell and to call you and after checking the body I'm sorry to say that it is indeed the body of Daniel James Howell”. 

Phil froze his mind couldn't process the information. “No” he says with a dry sob. “You need to come to the hospital immediately”. “I’ll be right there”. He turns off the stove and goes to put on a jacket. He grabs the keys and after putting on his shoes he bolts down the flights of stairs and out the front door locking it as fast as he can. “Taxi” he screams. The taxi slows to a stop and phil hops in. “Please take me to the hospital please”. 

The taxi arrives and after paying the driver phil runs into the hospital. The nurse he meets inside leads him to the morgue. There stands an officer and a doctor. “Are you phil Lester” the officer asks. Phil nods numbly. The Doctor pulls the sheet back off of the body. “Is this your friend” he asks remorsefully. Phil chokes on the sob that rises in his throats and barely nods his head. “Do you know why the death of his family would lead to him going through with this” the officer asks. “He had clinical depression” phil whispered hoarsely. “I'm sorry for your loss” the officer says. “He was my best friend I don't know what I'm going to do without him”. 

At the end of the world all I see you are never coming home never coming home. Could i? should I?

Phil doesn't remember leaving the hospital and all of a sudden he finds himself on the front steps of their apartment. It's just My apartment now. Phil unlocks the door and slowly trudges up the stairs. He enters the living room and all the signs of dan in the room make him want to cry and if he does he knows he probably will never stop. 

He walks to dans room silently and slowly sits on his bed and that's when the water works begin and they don't stop. “Why couldn't I have been with you when you got the call maybe I could have comforted you” he says trying to get ahold of himself through the tears.

Dans eyes snap open and all he sees is white around him. “Where am I” he asks. “You're in heaven”. He turns to see his family. “Guys” he whispers. “Oh baby” his mom whispers. “Why did you go through with it”? “I couldn't lose you guys” he says his eyes cast down. “Phils having a hard time with this though” his brother says. Dans heart feels heavy. “I'm sorry” he croaks. “I didn't think of the consequences is there a way for me to watch over him”? His mother nods gently. “You can't return to heaven till phil dies though dear if you go through with this”. “I'll do it I'll become phils guardian angel”.

Dan found himself in his room and his heart broke at the sight of phil lying on his bed. Slowly Phil got up and trudged to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed. “Tomorrow I'll go get some boxes” he whispers as he falls asleep.

The next morning dan follows phil to the local grocery store. Phil gets some boxes and heads home. “The funeral is tomorrow” he whispers his voice wavering. “Oh Phil” dan whispered. By now the word has leaked all over the world and phil doesn't have the heart to make a video to tell the fans as he knows they are mourning dans death as well. 

Phil takes the boxes to dans room and slowly puts stuff inside. Each time he picks something up fresh tears leak from his eyes. He lets out a soft smile as he uncovers a llama hat and he chuckles at all the memories linked to it. Dan sighs. Why isn't there a way that i can contact him if only in his sleep? 

Dan follows phil to the funeral and his heart aches at all of his youtuber friends who all are crying as they take turns passing by the coffin. Dan walks beside phil as phil goes to stand beside his coffin. “Goodbye Daniel” phil whispers. “I'll never forget you”. “I won't forget you either” dan whispers his heart aching that none of his friends can see or hear him.

10 years later  
Phil was still having a slightly hard time but finally he had tried to put it behind him. Dan was proud of phil as he had found an amazing girl named Kylie and the two of them had gotten married and they had had two beautiful children a 6 year old boy named Daniel James Lester and a 3 year old girl named Fiona yazzi lester. 

Dan sighed. Today phil and Kylie had decided to move out of his and phil's apartment as they believed it was too small for the 4 of them. It pained dan but he knew it was for the best he knew phil couldn't fully and properly move on from his death if he was still living there. Phil had kept all of dans things and Kylie didn't have a problem with him keeping all of it. She had seen the videos online of phil and dan after discovering her husband used to be a youtuber. She saw the connection the two had had and all she wanted was for him to be happy.

One night at dinner dan walked around the table chuckling at the two kids and rolling his eyes at phil. “Damn it that was a terrible pun” he says glad nobody can hear him. “Hey” little Daniel says. “What is it” phil asks him. “Why is the man in the corner saying bad things that daddy says not to say”? Dan froze could this kid see and hear him? “What man” phil asks puzzled. “That man over there see he's wearing all black black boots black pants black shirt black jacket he has brown hair can you not see him daddy mommy he's always here walking around us and talking to himself”. “No we can't sweetie” Kylie says alarmed.

“Wait you can see me” dan says. “Of course I can see you”. “What's his name” phil asks. “What's your name sir” Daniel asks. Dan chuckles. “Well little Lester my name is dan” he says doing the box thing with his fingers. “Daddy he says that his name is dan” Daniel says copying dans hand gestures. 

Phil freezes and chokes on his food. “Wait hold on a minute Daniel” phil says running to the storage room. He opens a box and pulls out a photo of dan. He runs back to the kitchen. “Daniel is this the man you see”? Daniel nods. “Yeah that's him”. “Why can't they see you” Daniel asks dan. Dan’s smile saddens. “I'm an angel Danny just tell your father I'm his guardian angel”. Daniel turns and smiles at phil. “He says he's an angel daddy and that he's your guardian angel”. Phil chokes up and starts crying. 

6 years later  
“It's been 16 years since dan died” phil muttered thinking back to the phil is not on fire where dan had said the same thing about him and he chuckled as he remembers saying how his spirit would be put in a television remote. 

Phil coughed harshly. he had been diagnosed with cancer and the doctors had said today was his last day so his family had come to say goodbye. “Don't worry dad” Daniel says. “Yeah we’ll miss you but you'll get to see him again”. “Thanks Daniel” phil whispers. Kylie and Fiona hug him tight. “Always know we will always love you and know that you will always be in our hearts”. “I will” phil says. He turns and smiles softly as he sees dan standing beside the end of the bed. “So you're my heavenly guide huh” he whispers as he takes his final breath.

Phil opens his eyes and finds himself standing beside dan in a place of complete white. “Where are we” phil asks. “This is heaven phil and it's my first time back since I died”. “What do you mean”? “I stayed with you the entire time you idiot” he says chuckling. Phil smiles. “It's so great to see you again”. “Well it's great that you can finally hear what I have to say and thanks for still taking care of dil”. “He was our child” phil says. “I couldn't abandon him”. Dan chuckles. “I know now let's get to heaven we have a lot of catching up to do”. “I couldn't agree with you more” phil says as he follows dan the rest of the way to heaven and from now one these two best friends will be together forever.


End file.
